Stars
by I lOvE kRaToS
Summary: Based on the Switchfoot song Stars...just a little oneshot MAYBE...while working on the other stories...XD Anyways...it's a Shelloyd. Another pairing implied...?


Woohoo! Go for working on new fanfics while others are still in progress! XP

Kratos: -sighs- Again?

Yes. Again. Don't worry! Keep your chin up!

Kratos: If you've ever noticed, that will **NEVER** happen.

Uh-huh. And I'm not the president of the WE LOVE KRATOS club. Wait… (_Not really_)

Kratos: -chuckles-

Whatever! Disclaimer, please!

Kratos: No.

Fine. **Judgment!**

Kratos: Okay, okay! _Sheesh._ **I lOvE kRaToS does not own anything Tales of Symphonia. Or the song _Stars_ by Switchfoot.**

Two great things…that I don't own…just bought. –sniff- But hey, who else would have made a hottie like Kratos??

Kratos: Can you just _go_ **please.**

Fine! –huffs- Jeez…let's go!

* * *

I sighed as his gaze made its way to me. "Bored, Sheena?" He said, laughing slightly.

I quickly looked at him and then looked down. "N-no, of course not, Lloyd." Then I thought for a moment. "Well, to tell you the truth, yes." I sighed even louder, but quiet enough not to wake anyone up. "What are you doing awake, anyways? I'm on guard duty tonight." I said, standing up and stretching before sitting back down again.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied. "You know, Sheena, the stars are beautiful tonight."

_…But when I look at the stars _

_When I look at the stars _

_When I look at the stars_

_I see someone else _

_When I look at the stars, the stars _

_I feel like myself…_

He made his way over to me. _Is my hair ok? How's my breath? _I breathed out and inhaled _It's alright. Crap, oh…here he comes. Now's my chance! _I thought as he neared closer and closer.

* * *

_Now I can tell her how I feel! But how's my hair? My breath? Wait…didn't I take a dip in the stream earlier? Yeah…I'm ok. Play it cool, play it cool._ I made my way closer to her She was so beautiful when illuminated by the fire. The flames made her brown eyes even more alluring, and her figure was even more enhanced by the contrast of the fire with the darkness.

_…Stars looking at a planet watching entropy and pain _

_And maybe start to wonder how _

_The chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

_I've been thinking of the meaning of resistance _

_Of a world beyond my own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent _

_Began to look like home…_

"Yeah…" She started to say. "They're really beautiful. And numerous…kinda like people are, on the earth."

"Yup. That's true." I replied, sitting myself near her. "And soon, one person meets another person in that vast sea of people…"

* * *

_What does he mean?_ I thought. _Well, might start now and go along…hopefully he feels the same way…_

"Then, when they find each other…It's like love…" I said, turning towards him. "…at first sight."

"Yeah." He replied. "Hey, Sheena? I've been wanting to tell you something…"

I blushed. _I knew it…_ "Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you that…I love you. I've loved you since we've been traveling together."

"Lloyd…" I said, putting my hands on his face. "I love you, too."

After I said that, I leaned in and kissed him. A light kiss, nothing more. I could feel him tense up, then relax as he kissed me back.

* * *

She…KISSED ME! I kind of knew it was coming. At first I was shocked, I mean, even **Zelos** told me that guys are the ones that make the first move. As we backed away, I saw that she was blushing. She made me feel so…great. I wanted this to last forever. We just sat next to each other and stared at the stars. Who knew she was so…so…beautiful?

_…When I look at the stars__  
When I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars  
I feel like myself  
when I look at the stars, the stars  
I see someone…_

* * *

**???????'s P.O.V.**

I saw him…kiss her. I loved…I was…left alone! I wanted to give my love…to possibly even…but now! That…of all the…! –sigh- I guess there's nothing else to do but to find someone else to love. Like…Zelos…

* * *

Yay for me! Another fanfic! And this one ain't gonna be a oneshot!

Kratos: _(Unfortunately…_)

Hey! You're here again! Yay!

Kratos: You mean…I could have…**LEFT?!**

Yes…mwaha, but now you are stuck with moi!

Kratos: …humph.

-sighs- You're so dismal. Oy. But I still think you're cool!

Kratos: …

Oh well. Review! Should I keep going? Should I stop?? Let me know!


End file.
